Rin!
by Kara Hitame
Summary: A series of humorous one shots involving Rin and Sesshoumaru, Jaken and other characters. Very funny and cuteness involved! Warning: extreme silliness, Jaken bashing, hyper Rin -Complete-
1. Rin's Curiosity

This disclaimer is for all the one shot stories. I do not own any of the IY anime characters. I only own the idea for each of these one shots.

* * *

**Rin!**

"_A series of one shot story chapters"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Title: Rin's Curiosity

Rating: K+

Summary: Rin overhears a human couple's conversation as she is picking flowers. She goes to Sesshoumaru with the question all males fear. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where do babies come from?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is hungry," seven year old Rin said.

"Jaken, go find Rin some food. We will stop for now."

"Yes milord," Jaken said in his squeaky voice and hurried off on Ah-Un.

Rin sat down in a flower field and started picking flowers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will love these. Especially since Rin picked them her self!" Rin said happily.

As the sun started to set, she heard some voices coming nearer to her spot in the field. She quickly dived behind a small boulder. She heard some...interesting things from the human couple as they walked by.

"...don't know what to do!" The man was saying.

"We'll make it in time." The woman tried to comfort him.

"But the baby is due any day now!" The man yelled.

"We'll make it..." The woman started but before she could finish the man interrupted.

"We are miles away from the nearest village!" The man interrupted.

The couple was soon out of hearing for Rin, but she was too busy thinking of what they had said.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama can answer what they meant. Rin didn't understand. But Sesshoumaru will know!" Rin said to herself.

Rin hurried off back to their chosen campsite for the night. She found Jaken roasting three fish and Sesshoumaru standing, staring into the distance. Sesshoumaru could either smell Rin's curiosity rolling off her in waves or it was her eyes that told him she had a question.

"What is it Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin saw two people walk by. They were talking about a baby due any day. What does that mean?"

"They're going to have a pup soon. They meant it will be born any day now."

"Oh. Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. Barely noticeable, but they did. Jaken, who had also heard Rin's question, started sputtering and squawking.

"Rin! You should know not to ask something like that of Sesshoumaru-sama! It's not something you need to know!"

"But why not? Rin is curious Jaken-sama! Please tell me Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin pleaded with big pleading eyes.

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned as he realized he could never say no to her. He regained his icy composure and turned to the still rambling Jaken. He inwardly smirked.

"Jaken. Answer Rin's question."

"Wh-wh-what?" Jaken stuttered.

"Now."

"Y-yes milord. Now listen up Rin. I will only say this once." Jaken said and started the story of the birds and the bees.

----AFTER STORY----

Rin blinked. Sesshoumaru was laid back against a rock. Jaken was mumbling and grumbling to himself and Ah-Un was sleeping.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, was that a true story?"

"It's what happens."

"Oh. Have you ever done that to a woman?"

Sesshoumaru, had he not been as composed as he was, would have fainted.

Instead he said, "Rin go to sleep."

"Okay!" Rin said yawning.

And so another day and night had passed for Sesshoumaru, his ward, servant, and pet.


	2. RIP Master Jaken

Title: R.I.P Master Jaken

Rating: K

Summary: Jaken gets annoyed with constantly playing with Rin. One day he tells her he is much too old to play with her. But, Rin takes his meaning the wrong way and thinks he is going to die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Jaken! Let's play a game!" Seven year old Rin asked the toad.

"Not now Rin. It's nearly dark," Jaken said even though the sun was several hours from going down.

"Oh...okay. Tomorrow will you play?"

"Rin listen to me. You are getting to big to be playing around. I am too old to be playing your childish games."

"Really? How old are you master Jaken? I've never heard you say."

"That is none of your concern," Jaken huffed.

"Oh." 'He must be so old he just doesn't want to say because he's embarrassed. He must not be getting enough naps too. I don't see how though, as he almost always falls asleep when we stop for the night and doesn't wake till we are ready to leave,' Rin thought.

"Master Jaken?"

"What now!"

"Are you going to die?"

"What! No, you stupid girl!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I live hundreds of years longer than a mere human like you! I'm not quite that old!"

"Hmmm..." 'He must really not want to admit it. I know! I'll help him out!"

Rin gave a toothy grin and told Jaken she'd be back.

"Rin! Where- oh never mind. She'll never answer..." Jaken muttered.

Meanwhile, Rin was collecting some rocks good enough for digging and some for carving.

Rin went to a tree and started digging a hole that was Jaken's size. Then, she got a small boulder about half as tall as her. She put it at the head of the hole and placed it down. She took her carving rocks and carved:

**R.I.P **

**Master Jaken- **

**The oldest toad that ever lived**

"There! All done!" Rin cheered and headed back to Jaken in their camp.

"Master Jaken! I made something for you!" Rin shouted.

Jaken snorted in his sleep and slowly woke up.

"What now Rin?" Jaken asked groggily.

"I made you something!"

"Fine, take me to it."

Rin grinned her toothy smile and started dragging Jaken toward the freshly dug hole.

When Jaken saw a hole with a stone on the head, he asked, "Rin what is this?"

"I helped you Master Jaken! I thought you were ashamed of your age and really were going to die, so I dug you a grave!"

"You WHAT!?!?!" Jaken shouted with his eyes bugging out. Then, he fainted. But, Rin didn't know that...

"Oh no, Master Jaken is dead! I should bury him!"

Rin dragged Jaken into the grave. She managed to put dirt over the body of Jaken and was about to start on his head when Jaken awoke.

"Riiiin! What. Are. You. DOING? I'm not dead!" he yelled.

"Oopsie. Rin is sorry! Shoe thought you were dead since you fell over," Rin said going back to her old habit of speaking in third person.

"Get me out of here!" Jaken yelled.

"Okay! Rin will un-dig you!"

When Jaken was "un-dug", as Rin put it, he brushed himself off and turned to Rin.

"Now what were you thinking you stupid girl? I told you I wouldn't die at my age!"

"But Master Jaken! You said you were to old play with me. I thought you were talking about near dying!"

"Oh you stupid girl! I told you and you STILL thought of far-fetched ideas!"

"But, you said you were too old to play with me!"

"No! That was a lie! I am NOT old!"

Rin gasped.

"You lied! Master Jaken! Lord Sesshoumaru will punish you for lying to me!"

"No he won't. Lord Sesshoumaru is out looking to take the Tessaiga."

"No he's not," Rin said stated smugly.

"Yes he is stupid girl!"

"No he's not. He's behind you."

Jaken quickly turned around and there he was. Sesshoumaru was standing five feet behind Jaken glaring at him.

"O-oh milord you're back," Jaken stuttered.

"You lied to Rin?" he asked.

"N-no never!" Jaken stuttered.

Sesshoumaru continued glaring.

"Okay! I did! But, she kept bugging me to play with her...I had to do something!"

Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken's head and Jaken went flying through the air.

"Come Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay!" Rin shouted and grabbed the reigns of Ah-Un.

She started walking by Sesshoumaru's side as Jaken crawled back slowly grumbling about stupid human children and how much trouble they cause.

Thus another day passed by.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is going to be dedicated to Jean Kitsune for being a beta to my stories. I really appreciate it! I couldn't get them without her help.


	3. Jaken meet John Jacob Jingleheimer

Title: Jaken, meet the song John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt'! 

Rating: K

Summary: Rin learns John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt and sings it for Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

**(Very loud) (Loud)**_(Medium)(very soft)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_

_His name is my name, too!_

_Whenever we go out,_

_The people always shout_

**There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!**

**Da da da da da da da" **

Rin sang as the group passed by a cross road near a village.

She started again but sang softer until she reached 'There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt! Da da da da da da da' then she yelled that part out. And so the song continued for another verse before Jaken interrupted.

"What are you SINGING!?"

"It's a song Kagome-chan taught Rin!"

"When?" Sesshoumaru asked, the curiosity hidden in his voice.

"This morning when Rin got lost! Kagome-chan found her and helped her out. She also taught Rin this song."

"But why do you repeat the same words over again and again?" Jaken huffed.

"That's because you start the whole song loud and then get softer each verse! Except the last couple of lines, those are shouted every time. Here Rin will sing from the beginning!"

"No don't!" Jaken tried but failed as Rin started.

"**John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt**

**His name is my name, too!**

**Whenever we go out,**

**The people always shout**

**There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!**

**Da da da da da da da**

Rin continued each verse getting quieter slightly each time.

_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_

_His name is my name, too!_

_Whenever we go out,_

_The people always shout_

**There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!**

**Da da da da da da da**

By this point Jaken's eye was twitching and Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing but he refused to show weakness. He also wanted to know what Jaken would do. Rin didn't seem to notice either one's discomfort. She just kept singing getting softer each verse and then shouting at the end of it.

Frantically, Jaken searched for a rock. He was tempted to knock Rin out, but he knew Sesshoumaru-sama would NOT be happy.

"Finally, as Jaken started despairing, he spotted a good sized one. He picked it up and squawked, "I can't handle anymore!" And hit himself square between the eyes and fell down with a smile on his face.

Rin noticed nothing as she finished up her song with:

_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_

_His name is my name, too!_

_Whenever we go out,_

_The people always shout_

**There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!**

**Da da da da da da da**

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we visit Kagome-chan more often? So Rin can learn more songs to sing?"

Sesshoumaru was unsure of what to say. For one thing, his ears were ringing badly. For another, he didn't want to upset Rin. 'Then again,' Sesshoumaru thought looking at Jaken who was being held by the scruff of his robes in Ah-Un's mouth, 'If Jaken is this quiet, we may actually have silence more often...' So he told Rin maybe. That was good enough for her. She yawned and climbed on Ah-Un's saddle, curled up and went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Yes even though his ears were abused, it may be worth it anyway to keep Jaken quiet.

'Silence is golden,' Sesshoumaru thought heading toward the western lands.


	4. Toad Overboard!

Title: Toad Overboard!

Rating: K

Summary: Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken are on a boat traveling the river to another lord's castle. Rin get's bored and starts singing her song she recently learned. Jaken get's annoyed with her singing and starts annoying her with his mouth. Rin, who is very annoyed with Jaken, changes the words a little. Read to find out what happens!

**This is dedicated to Dark Hearted Angel99 for the idea! Thanks a bunch!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream!" Rin sang.

She started again for the 5th time, "Row, row, row-" But, she was interrupted by Jaken.

"What is that **childish** song!" He squawked

"It's a song Rin learned from Kagome-chan! She taught it to Rin when Rin got lost in the woods!" Rin explained.

"It's so annoying! Why Lord Sesshoumaru would keep you around when all you do is annoy him, is beyond me!"

"But, Rin doesn't annoy Lord Sesshoumaru...does she?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru.

"No," he said.

"Ha! See? Rin doesn't annoy him!"

"Irritating child..." Jaken mumbled.

Sesshoumaru heard and frowned slightly from his position at the front of the boat. Rin also heard and glared and stuck her tongue out while Jaken's back was turned.

"Fine, then. Rin will sing a new song!" Rin exclaimed.

"Row, row-" She started but was interrupted AGAIN by Jaken.

"I thought you said new song?!?!?"

"It is! If you would just listen, you would be able to see that Master Jaken!"

"Fine, fine...sing away," Jaken said and then muttered after, "I hope you choke on your words and die."

Sesshoumaru heard that again. He had known Jaken didn't like the human girl, but he didn't realize how much. He knew he'd have to keep Jaken from actually killing Rin. Or himself. That'd be a loss of a good servant. A riddance of an annoyance, but a sore loss all the same.

Rin did not hear what Jaken said but she continued to sing once again.

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Push Jaken over-board and listen to his scream!" Rin sang.

"WHAT!" Jaken screeched!

"Quiet," Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice commanded Jaken as he inwardly winced at the screech.

Jaken quieted immediately but glared at Rin. Rin stuck her tongue out and continued singing.

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Push Jaken over-board and listen to his scream. Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Push Jaken over-board and listen to his scream..." And on she sang about seven more times before Jaken snapped again.

"Rin! Stop that at once!!!! It is not funny!"

"No! You deserve it Master Jaken! You're being mean to Rin. This is Rin's punishment to you for being mean."

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Push Jaken over-board and listen to his scream!"

"Arrrrrgh!" Jaken growled.

Jaken went up to her and whispered a promise of pain and torture when Sesshoumaru was gone if she didn't stop. And he threatened worse if she told Sesshoumaru.

It was so quiet, Sesshoumaru never heard. Only Rin did. And her eyes widened with fear. Sesshoumaru sensed Rin's fear immediately. He turned quickly and saw Rin with her mouth clamped shut and Jaken looking smug.

"Rin. Come here."

"Hai..."

Rin went up and Sesshoumaru told her to tell him what was wrong.

"N-nothing. Rin was just tired of singing."

"Don't lie Rin. What did Jaken say?"

"He told Rin not to say..."

"Rin..."

"Gomen-nasai! But...he threatened Rin with torture if she didn't stop singing..."

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken again. Jaken, who hadn't heard what Rin said, obviously knew he was in trouble as Sesshoumaru could still sense her fear.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken and stuck him under the water and held him with his staff while the boat continued on.

"Rin, from now on; stay near me. You are not to be left alone with Jaken. Understood?"

"Hai! Domo-arigato!"

Eventually, Sesshoumaru let Jaken up, but made him sit in the very back while Rin sat up front with him. And the trio continued their journey in relative peace.


	5. Do You Know the Muffin Man, Master Jaken

Title: Do You Know the Muffin Man, Master Jaken?

Rating: K

Summary: Rin learned yet another song! The Muffin Man! What chaos will ensue now?

**This is dedicated to Kaili Hitame for the idea! And a big thanks to Bruce n' Charlie for helping me get this story started! I also should state, I don't any of the songs used in my fics.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting with Inuyasha's group, Rin kept singing a song she had learned from Kagome, while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fought.

"Oh, do you know the muffin man,

the muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh do you know the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane?

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane."

After 30 minutes of singing, Rin got bored of singing to herself. Sesshoumaru was ignoring her, Ah-Un seemed amused, and Jaken was twitching.

"AH! Jaken-sama!"

"What now!?!?!" Jaken nearly shouted in his irritation.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru glared and Jaken gulped.

"Jaken-sama! Do you know the muffin man?"

"No I don't know the muffin man!"

"No no, Jaken-sama! You're supposed to answer "Oh, yes, I know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man, That lives on Drury Lane.""

"To bad!"

" J-Jaken-sama?"

Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. Sesshoumaru smelled them and glared at Jaken growling.

"Jaken."

"H-hai?"

"Do as Rin says."

"B-b-but!"

"**Ja-ken."**

"HAI!"

Inwardly, Jaken was mumbling and plotting Rin's death. Outwardly, he was forced to play Rin's game.

"'Kay, I sing the first part and then you just have to answer! Sound easy enough right?"

'Of course! You stupid human! You sang it for half an hour!' Jaken inwardly thought, outwardly nodded.

"Oh, do you know the muffin man,

the muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh do you know the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane?" Rin sang.

"Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane," Jaken mumbled out

"Louder Jaken-sama! I can't understand you.

Jaken was fuming inside. 'Grrrr, stupid human!'

"Oh, do you know the muffin man,

the muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh do you know the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane?" Rin sang.

"Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane," Jaken squawked louder.

Sesshoumaru winced. Jaken's singing was highly off pitch and, very, very bad.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai?"

"We're stopping. Find yourself some food."

"Hai!"

Rin ran off singing her song again. Jaken sighed, "Thank you, milord! I was about to go crazy with that song!"

"I did not do it for you, your singing was giving me a headache."

Jaken gaped. He wasn't THAT bad of a singer...was he?

Rin came back with a fish and the group settled in for the night.


	6. The Song That Gets on Everyone’s Nerves

Title: The Song That Gets on Everyone's Nerves

Rating: K

Summary: Rin learned another (more) irratating song! How will Jaken survive this?

**Thanks to ****Inu girl 101 for the idea! I loved it and hope this story will please you!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!" Rin sang.

Once wouldn't have been so bad...nor a couple or three...but she had been singing it ALL. DAY. LONG. Non-stop!

By now, Jaken was twitching horribly. He had already been hit on the head three times for yelling at Rin to be silent. He gave up an hour ago to save his poor noggin a concussion. But Rin was making it EXTREMELY hard to not kill her and deal with the consequences.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!"

Jaken twitched.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!"

Jaken's eye twitched furiously now.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!"

Jaken shakes with annoyance.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's—"

"**SILENCE!" **Jaken roared.

Rin stopped singing and her eyes watered.

"J-Jaken-sssama?"

She burst into tears."

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken.

"**JAKEN.**" He ground out.

Jaken cowered onto the ground. He knew he was in trouble. One of the biggest rules of their group, was to NEVER make Rin cry. Anyone knew that, or suffer Sesshoumaru's wrath.

"Go set up camp. We're staying for the night," Sesshoumaru ordered, glaring at Jaken.

Jaken knew he was in trouble now. Sesshoumaru was TOO calm. Not even a sword drawn, or a rock thrown. He quickly stumbled out of the clearing.

"Rin there is a spring to the east, go wash up."

Rin nodded silently and walked off.

Jaken returned to camp with firewood and set it on the ground.

"Jaken."

"H-hai?"

"If you ever make Rin cry again, I will kill you. Understood?"

Jaken nodded quickly, sighing that he got a (very rare) second chance.

Rin returned slightly more cheerful, but not by much.

Jaken sighed. He knew he'd regret saying this but...

"Rin...how did that song you sang go again?"

"Huh?" Rin asked confusedly.

Jaken growled. "Just sing already! Be the annoying human brat you are!"

Rin looked down sadly.

Sesshoumaru glared again.

"Er...Just sing in that WONDERFUL voice of yours! I won't say a word!" Jaken sweated nervously.

Rin cheered up instantly and grinned.

Jaken gulped. That grin would be the death of him.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!" Rin continued singing happily once more.

Jaken sighed...

It was going to be a LONG night.


	7. The Torture Never Ends

Title: The Torture Never Ends

Rating: K

Summary: It's a rainy day at the palace and Rin has nothing to do. She goes on a journey to find some entertainment, at the cost of Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and the servant's sanity and peace.

**Many thanks and Dedicated to jean kitsune!**

I'm not taking any more ideas at the moment until I get some of the ones I have now written...Thank you for your support of this story though! I appreciate the reviews.

I also want to say the original title was, The Song That NEVER Ends...but I thought this one fit better :)

* * *

Rain drops were heard pounding on the roof of Sesshoumaru's palace.

Rin was laying on her futon bored. "Argh! Is there nothing to do? I am so bored! Where is Jaken? He can help me!"

The young child jumped off her bed and ran to find the old toad.

"JAKEN-SAMA?"

"WHAT?" Jaken cried out from the room next to her.

"Oh...do you want to play today?"

"No you stupid girl!"

Sesshoumaru, who just happened to be walking by at the time, stopped at Jaken's door. He slammed it open and glared at the toad. "Did you say something?"

Jaken gulped. "J-just that...to give me a minute and I'd be RIGHT out to come and play!"

Rin cheered. "Thank you Jaken-sama! Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Jaken, grumbling, came out of his room to Rin. "Where to, young miss," he grumbled.

"Let's go find something to do!"

Rin walked off humming and Jaken sullenly followed.

The girl's humming soon turned into singing...Jaken twitched. 'Not again...' he thought.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..."

She sang. Jaken twitched. "That's enough!"

Rin pouted but stopped singing. "Oh I know!" She took off running in the direction of Sesshoumaru's room excitedly.

Jaken's eyes widened in horror, he was SO dead for this one, whatever her idea was.

Rin pushed open Sesshoumaru's door and walked to his closet. Jaken silently screamed in his head. 'Dead, dead, dead, dead...so very dead!' Jaken panicked.

Rin opened the closet and started throwing out clothes all over the place. 'Worse than dead,' Jaken thought.

White kimono tops went flying, navy blue, black, blood red and white marks...all went out. Rin searched and searched until she found the perfect ones. A forest green one for herself, and a brown one for Jaken.

"Here! Put this on!" Jaken started to shake his head when Rin started whimpering. He quickly snatched it and put it over his robes, maybe if he was lucky this was the worst of it and no one would ever see them dressed this way. ESPECIALLY, Sesshoumaru.

Rin put on her kimono top, tying it on too. It went right to her toes, a little further so she had to hold it. Jaken was the same.

"Jean Kitsune! Jean Kitsune!" A young maid appeared and stared at the site before her, almost cracking up laughing but holding it in...barely.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Get some make-up for us!"

She looked confused but agreed anyway. Jaken just about ran out of the room screaming. 'Make-up?? You're JOKING!'

Jean Kitsune returned with a pile of make-up. "Would you like any help putting it on Miss?"

"Yes please!"

Jaken grimaced.

Jean Kitsune giggled. "Alright, please have a seat Miss, Jaken-sama."

Jaken was about to refuse when Rin gave him a look...It almost made him pee his pants. It freaked him, at how similar that look was to the one Sesshoumaru gave him when he was about to beat him for causing Rin pain or sorrow.

Jaken sat grumpily and Rin sat next to him. Jean Kitsune put the make-up on both of them. Rin looked like a little doll, Jaken looked...well...like an art project gone horribly, horribly wrong.

After Jean Kitsune was done, she giggled and left the room, no doubt to tell the other maids what happened.

Rin grabbed Jaken. "Let's go Jaken-sama!" She rushed down the hall pulling Jaken singing, loudly this time, again.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and-"

She continued even as maids, servants, and other members of the court appeared. Jaken lowered his head in shame and anger. All of a sudden they ran into someone. Not just any someone. Sesshoumaru. Jaken gulped. He was dead.

"Rin..." He looked sternly at her.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked innocently.

"Why were you in my room? And wearing my clothes?"

"It's a game! Kagome-chan taught me about it! It's called dress up!"

"I see..." He'd REALLY have to get Kagome before she taught the child anymore...things. He didn't know how long it'd be before Jaken cracked.

"Go take a bath. Get ready for bed. Jaken...go clean up her mess."

Jaken sighed. Sesshoumaru had shown mercy once more. Little did he know, Sesshoumaru was dying of laughter on the inside at how ridiculous he looked.


	8. Itsy Bitsy Toad, er Spider

**Title: Itsy Bitsy Toad, er Spider**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Rin's learned a new song. Too bad Jaken doesn't find much amusement with it!**

Hey It's been a long time! But good news (or bad depending on how you look at it), I've decided I'm going to work on a second story as well as Hope…that one is going to be really long . So two stories are in progress, and this one is ALMOST DONE J Three more chapters! This chapter is pretty short…

I don't own the song Itsy Bitsy Spider.

Sesshoumaru and his pack were walking down a path in Inuyasha's Forest. Rin had begged to visit Kagome, so Sesshoumaru reluctantly agreed. Somehow, he knew this trip would prove his instinct right…something was going to happen.

Rin's face lit up with a grin.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" She took off running.

Kagome turned from her conversation with Sango.

"Hello Rin-chan." The young woman knelt and hugged Rin.

"Kagome-chan! Will you teach Rin something new?"

Kagome looked up and blushed. The handsome taiyoukai was staring right at her, unblinking. It was unnerving for such beauty to be focused on her!

"Um…okay….let me just tell my friends we need to take a break," she said and stood.

Inuyasha threw a fit as usual, but Sango and Miroku and Shippo were willing for a break.

Kagome walked back to Rin and sat next to her.

"Okay Rin, what should I teach you now?"

"Another song!"

"Okay. Put your little finger and thumb on the opposite for the other hand and fold your fingers down."

Rin struggled to attempt what Kagome instructed. Kagome noticed her troubles and moved her fingers into position.

"Now follow my lead." Kagome began moving her hands pivoting each finger up and down. It took Rin some practice, but she eventually worked out what to do.

As they were moving their fingers. Kagome started to recite the childhood rhyme.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.

Down came the rain, and washed the spider out.

Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain,

and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again."

Rin began giggling.

"I like that Kagome-chan! Jaken-sama! Come learn the song!"

Jaken snorted and stayed seated.

"Jaken-sama? Don't you want to learn this song?"

Sesshoumaru directed his glare at the toad.

Jaken gulped. "H-hai…"

He waddled his way over.

Kagome patiently got his fingers in position and began again.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.

Down came the rain, and washed the spider out.

Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain,

and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again."

"Oh Kagome-chan! I thought of a different song for this!"

"Okay Rin-chan, let's here it!"

Rin grinned.

"The itsy bitsy Jaken went up the creek.

Down came the rain and washed the toad out.

Out came the sun, and creek levels fell,

And the itsy bitsy Jaken went up the creek again!"

Kagome burst into laughter. Jaken moodily stared at the ground, for once being smart and staying silent. Sesshoumaru cracked a small smile, but no other signs of his amusement cracked through.

Inuyasha, who was sulking in the tree, fell out of the tree laughing so hard. Sango and Miroku were confused, having not paid any attention, about why everyone was amused.

Jaken glared at the ground. He wanted to scream. Why was he always the butt of Rin's jokes?

"Awe Jaken-sama! Don't be mad! It was only a joke!"

Well…perhaps Jaken could let this one go…for now.

"Rin. We must be going," Sesshoumaru announced, noticing the sun was setting.

"Okay! Bye Kagome-chan!" Rin hopped up, pulling Jaken along with her. Rin walked off singing:

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.

Down came the rain, and washed the spider out.

Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain,

and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again."

"The itsy bitsy Jaken went up the creek.

Down came the rain and washed the toad out.

Out came the sun, and creek levels fell,

And the itsy bitsy Jaken went up the creek again…"


	9. Rin's Sugar High FINAL STORY

Title: Rin's Sugar Rush

Rating: K+

Summary: A new candy has been brought to the Warring States Era, thanks to Kagome. Rin has her first taste of it and has the mother of all sugar highs…poor Jaken and Sesshoumaru!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pocky. Stated before, I also don't own the songs except for my twisted versions :P

Does it bug you (as readers) to have it switch from English titles to Japanese titles, or from Rin's POV reference changes?

******This is the final chapter. I am not adding anymore to this. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO STUCK THROUGH! I have changed my mind about the last one...it's better off as a separate story altogether, which may or may not be published. Probably not, since I have many others I am anxious to begin. Please check out my other stories!****  
**

**

* * *

**

Rin bounced up to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look what Lady Kagome gave to Rin!" She cheered.

'Oh no…' Sesshoumaru thought, carefully keeping his mask in place.

"What is that Rin?" He indicated the sticks in her hand. They looked like they were covered in dried pink goop.

"It's called Pocky! It's a sweet treat from Lady Kagome's home! It's really good! You should try some Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin held up a stick.

Sesshoumaru, unable to refuse the child anything, took the stick and sniffed. It smelled of bread and strawberries. He took a small nibble. The breaded part was plain, but when he tasted the strawberry end, he thought he died and went to heaven. It was really good.

Before he could comment, Rin ran off to find Jaken.

"Master Jaken! You got to try this!" She held up the pocky for him.

"Humph," the toad sniffed, "I don't eat human food…silly girl."

Sesshoumaru glared; Jaken opened his eyes to find cold, piercing, glaring eyes staring at him. He gulped.

"On second thought…one wouldn't hurt…" He took the still waiting stick and glared at it like it was the plague. He took a bite and grimaced. He hated sweet things…

Rin, who did not see his reaction, bounced up to Ah-Un.

"Here you two try!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"Rin. Wash up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh…but what about Ah-Un?"

"I'm sure they will be better off without the sweet."

"Okay. Rin will go wash now then." Rin bounced off.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru stated, "go catch some fish."

* * *

By the time dinner was nearly finished cooking, Rin had washed and settled down. She finished her fish like it was her last meal before glancing at the pink box beside her.

'Maybe Rin can finish the box. There are not that many left and they are so tasty…'

Sesshoumaru looked at his ward, sensing something ominous was about to happen. He saw Rin look at the box with a look of deep thought on her face. He knew what she was thinking and groaned internally. There was no chance of this ending well.

One by one, Rin sneakily (or so she thought) consumed the remaining sticks of sweetness. When the package was empty, Rin let out a huge, jaw-cracking yawn.

"Go to sleep Rin." 'Or try," Sesshoumaru mentally groaned, 'with all that sugar you consumed…'

Rin pulled out her pelts from Ah-Un and laid down.

She closed her eyes. It was mere minutes before the tossing and turning began. Finally after fifteen minutes of unsuccessful attempts at falling asleep, she sat up and looked around. Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed, but he was not sleeping; Jaken was snoring, lying on his back with a snot bubble blowing around his face every time he breathed.

The fire was small and fading quickly. The light cast a dim glow on Rin as she stood and made her way to Sesshoumaru. His eyes cracked open slightly.

"Why are you awake?"

"Rin can't sleep…"

"You had too much sugar."

"What? Oh…" Rin blushed at being caught.

"Go wake Jaken. Have him take you to walk off your energy."

Rin grinned, suddenly more awake and happier than five minutes ago. She hopped over to Jaken and picked up a near by stick, jabbing him sharply in the side.

"YEOW!" Jaken cried, leaping to his feet. When he saw Rin with her innocent face and a stick in her hand, he growled.

"You…STUPID GIRL!" He started to grab for her when he was lifted off his feet and faced with angry molten eyes.

"You will take Rin on a walk. You will be nice to her. You will die if she cries."

Jaken gulped at the seriousness in Sesshoumaru's voice.

He was dropped to the ground and quickly ran after Rin. She was humming a tune, a tune that sounded very familiar…what was it again?

Rin glanced at Jaken.

"You recognize the song?"

"What is it…?"

Rin grinned and took a deep breath.

"_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_

_His name is my name, too!_

_Whenever we go out,_

_The people always shout_

**There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!**

**Da da da da da da da" **

Jaken's eyes bugged out. THAT was what it was!

"**John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt**

**His name is my name, too!**

**Whenever we go out,**

**The people always shout**

**There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!**

**Da da da da da da da**

Rin continued, oblivious to Jaken's dismay. She was about to continue when Jaken interrupted.

"How about another song, Rin?"

Rin grinned and began walking quicker with a bounce in her step.

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream!"

Jaken smiled, that he could handle.

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Push Jaken over-board and listen to his scream!"

Jaken groaned. He forgot about her version…

"Next song…" Jaken silently pleaded it wouldn't be bad.

"Oh, do you know the muffin man,

the muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh do you know the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane?

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane."

Jaken sighed…it was better than the others. Hopefully she'd get tired and they could head back to camp soon.

* * *

"Oh, do you know the muffin man,

the muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh do you know the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane?

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane."

"Oh, do you know the muffin man,

the muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh do you know the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane?

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,

The muffin man, the muffin man,

That lives on Drury Lane."

Jaken's eye twitched…any moment….she would get tired.

Rin laughed.

"Flowers Master Jaken!" She ran to the distant field.

Jaken huffed and puffed to follow as fast as he could.

Rin turned and grinned.

"Master Jaken! This is where we saw that woman with the big belly! Rin wonders if she had a boy or a girl?"

Jaken's eye twitched furiously. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day he was forced to explain where babies came from.

"Master Jaken? Aren't you ever going to get married and have baby toads?"

Jaken's hand started twitching; he was trying to control himself from strangling her.

"Never. I am devoted to serving our lord Sesshoumaru first and always!"

Rin bounced around him, giggling.

"But you must want children!"

"After you, not ever."

Rin gasped, "Is Rin…that bad?"

"NO!" Jaken cried, Sesshoumaru's threat fresh in his mind, "you're a good child!" 'When you're not a brat…which is most of the time…' he continued mentally in his head.

Rin grinned widely and turned and ran around the field.

"Rin wishes she could fly, like Lord Sesshoumaru." She held her arms and ran around the field.

Suddenly Rin collapsed holding her stomach.

"RIN!" Jaken yelled, panicked.

"Oooooh," Rin groaned.

Jaken was about to move to her when something white flashed by and Sesshoumaru was kneeling next to Rin, holding her up.

Rin groaned again.

"What hurts Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin's tummy hurts really bad."

The sugar high has crashed. Rin now experienced her first sugar-induced tummy ache.


End file.
